


I Don't Love You

by Bookwormscififan



Series: Sanders Sides x Black Parade [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, MCR, The Black Parade, cursing, i dont love you, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: Janus and Remus discuss Jan's sentimentality toward keeping Virgil's stuff.
Series: Sanders Sides x Black Parade [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887901
Kudos: 8





	I Don't Love You

Nobody thought of Janus as the sentimental type. That was Patton, the side who kept absolutely everything Thomas owned.

But Janus? He was thought of as the side who would throw things away whenever he saw fit. The deceptive side wasn’t considered sentimental by anyone.

To Remus’ disapproval, Janus had kept the majority of Virgil’s stuff that he’d left behind. There was a room at the end of the hall that was filled with everything Virgil had refused to take with him when he left.

The room next to it was a storage of things belonging to the other side who “will come back soon. I’m certain of it,” as Janus told the others regularly. Remus knew he was just trying to convince himself of the fact.

_“What do you mean, you’re leaving?” Janus called up the stairs after Virgil, who had just risen up in the Dark mindscape announcing his departure._

_“I mean I’m leaving. I’m going to stay with the Lights. I’m moving out.” Virgil stood at the top of the stairs with a large bag in his hand. Janus stared at him from the foot of the stairs, silently pleading for the anxious side to stay._

_“Dee, please let me go.” Janus shook his head, eyes closed._

_“Stay. Please. You’re needed here.” Virgil shook his head with a sigh, picking his bad up again._

_Remus watched from the sofa as Janus failed to stop Virgil sinking out._

“Jan, you need to let that stuff go. It doesn’t help anybody to keep all this shit around.”

“Language,” Janus muttered, frowning, as they stood in the doorway of the ‘Virgil Stuff’ room. Remus groaned and stepped into the room.

“We both know Virgil isn’t coming back, so why do you keep all his junk around?” The gremlin picked up an old hoodie between his finger and thumb, and dropped it to the side in order to clear a path.

“I guess you make a good point, Remus. _Let’s clear this up_ ,” Janus said with a sigh, reaching down to clear the things away.

Remus walked into the ‘Virgil Stuff’ room a few days after the clean to see that Janus had put everything back inside the room, and cleaned the area.

“Janus… he doesn’t want to be with us anymore… you need to move on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this series!! If you liked the series, please remember to leave kudos and comments!


End file.
